


Experimenting

by 2trangerMcDanger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, and then smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2trangerMcDanger/pseuds/2trangerMcDanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which two young teenage boys have relationship shenanigans together.</p><p>Both Chapters have been edited and revised, holes, grammar/spelling mistakes, and any mistakes as a whole have been fixed, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which John is confused about his sexuality and turns to a friend for advice.

Your name is Dave Strider. And you have absolutely no life. It's Saturday night, you're 16 and instead of being out with the small group of close friends you've established since you moved to Washington, you're stuck at home watching the house while your Bro is out partying it up. It's just like him to leave you at home, completely unattended and not enough food to even have a meal.

To kill time, you've started taking some amateur photos of things such your turntables, selfies, and the night sky. You're a pretty cool dude in case anyone hasn't noticed yet. Only coolest of dudes take pictures of such things such as the night sky.

You're in the middle of snapping an excellent picture of one of the many deceased things on your shelf when there's a tapping at your window. Damn crows, they follow you everywhere. You shut the curtain and turn on some music to drown out the tapping. 

The dead animal looks sublime in this new darker lighting, you take as many pictures as you can before processing them and hanging them on your little thread for display. Once your sick of looking at them, you'll put them into your album to keep them safe. Maybe you'll even look at your old, undoubtedly shitty photos. 

As you finally get comfortable enough in your bed curled up laptop updating your blog with your sweet new pictures, your phone chimes. Someone is pestering you. With a quiet groan you check Pesterchum. Evidently, it's your best bro, John.

EB: dave! omg! go to your damn window! do you know how many rocks i've thrown?  
TG: egbert what are you doing  
TG: do you know what time it is  
TG: i could be busy right now  
EB: we both know that's bullshit. shut up and come downstairs! I have something for you

The company alone makes you smile. You contemplate whether you should continue to bicker with him but decide against it. When you look out the window as he instructed, john is standing there, too busy staring at his phone as if you're definitely going to message him back. You scoff, keeping a straight face and roll your eyes behind your dark shades.

Here in the North, it's always nipple hardening freezing, so bundling up seems like the best thing to do. You change out of your pjs into something a little more appropriate, slip on your coat, gloves, and hat. After you tie on your shoes, you glance at yourself in the mirror to ~~check yourself out~~ make sure you look presentable. Good enough for now.

Instead of taking the elevator like you normally would, you decide to take the stairs to build suspense for your waiting bro. It takes like thirty minutes more but the look on John's face when you see him waiting in the lobby with an exhausted look on his face while he stands in front of the elevator is totally worth the pain in your legs.

The poor prankster groaned and rolled his eyes, "God, Dave, did you have fun taking so long?" You only scoff and hold your hands up in a futile attempt to defend yourself. "Not my fault the elevator is broken."

John gave you a look, one that stated that he clearly didn't believe you. He walked over to the elevator door and pushed the button shaped like an arrow pointing up. A few seconds later, a bell rings and the door opens. John turns back to you, gesturing to the open door. You try your best to hold back a chuckle and not break your facade, and it works.

"Okay maybe it _isn't_ broken. Maybe I just wanted some goddamn exercise. Not all of us sit at home all day and do nothing but sit on the computer, Johnathan." you heckle. He punches you. The chuckle you were holding back comes out as a nonchalant scoff through your nose. "So what brings you to my humble abode?" John rolls his eyes at you.

"I already told you, I brought something to give you." he restates. 

Something for you? Why would Egderp come all this way just to give you something? Why didn't he just wait until you guys saw each other naturally? What was so important that he needed to show you _right now_. Aforementioned Egderp, walks to the front door and outside, beckoning you once he's there. You casually stuff your hands into your pockets and stride over to meet him, checking your appearance in the window, successfully looking like you were simply looking out the window.

You look suave, like a guy in a commercial. Stoic expression with a perfect eyebrow furrow and--yeah okay you're not that hot. But just to mess with your friend here, you flip your hair with and exaggerated, anime gesture and even tilt your sunglasses down to shot a glance at John. He notices. Hilarious.

"Dave would you stop looking like a poser and get your ass over here for your surprise?" Damn. Obviously some bad attention rather then good. Though by the blush on his face, he might just be building a front.

*****

John had led you to some sort of park and (as usual in Washington) it was cold and snow was just falling onto the grass. The two of you head up to this hill that you both regularly visit. Sometimes together, and other times separate.

You glance over at John as he stands on the hill, admiring the scenery. The tip of his nose, ears, and cheeks are lightly dusted with pink and you can't help but take notice of how perfect he looks. John notices you staring at him and smiles. "God Dave, you look so gay with that look!"

He of course knows about your whole bisexuality thing and also probably knows about the long time crush you've had on him. But unfortunately, being "not a homosexual" had always landed you right in the friendzone as soon as any guy tried to get their mitts on him. Not that you care, even in the slightest. Not your business who likes John or who John likes.

You simply scoff and shrug. "Not as gay as you look," this comment earn you a shove and you stumble a bit, catching yourself almost immediately. It's then that you feel a hand on your shoulder and when you look up, John is holding you up with an apologetic look in his crystals clear blue eyes. The two of you stand like that for a few seconds before he realizes how dangerously close you two are. John clears his throat and stands up straight. "Sorry, i-I thought you were-"

"Falling? And you wanted to catch me?" You stand up straight and smirk. You roll your eyes behind you shades and John pouts a bit.

You both continue walking until you pass the hill. Where the fuck are you going. The two of you always stay at that hill. You put your hand on John's shoulder to stop him from walking once it's quite obvious that you two _aren't_ going to be.

"Hey dude, we passed our spot."

"I'm aware."

John doesn't stop walking though, he continues until you two are at this big ass tree; the tree that one time you and a few other guys went to. You were dared to climb it and ended up fucking up your shoulder from falling. Yeah, you never tried climbing a tree again. John takes a seat on the ground, leaning against its thick THICK trunk(like damn, this thing could swallow you up like a piece of candy, no big deal you're just gone). From the inside pocket in his coat, he takes out a large thermos. John unscrews the cap and pours what you assume to be hot chocolate. He pats the spot next to him, "won't you join me, Mr. Strider?"

You start to smile just a little bit and immediately stifle it down, heat rising to your cold cheeks. You gladly take the spot he's offered. John takes a sip out of the cup and hands it off to you. Just as you predicted, it's hot chocolate that taste different from what comes in boxes and little packets.

"Hey Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"You remember your birthday, right?"

What a stupid fucking question, of course you do. It's your own goddamn birthday. Sounds like something someone who forgot you birthday would say. But you know he's referring to your recent birthday.

It had only been a few weeks ago. You invited john to your apartment to have one of the best sleepovers you've ever had. You watched crappy movies, made rad snacks, played some video games and even had one of those super touchy bro moments. This was also the sleepover where you confessed your sexuality to him and probably the day he learned you have feelings for him. John didn't seem to care, he's either a great friend, or a dense mother fucker. With almost everything you two did at that sleepover, you had to (more then once) psychically hold yourself back from cuddling up to him when you watched movies. How could you forget such a birthday? John didn't wait for you to respond.

"Well ever since then, I've been..kind of confused about myself. Like, last year I would've been like 'yeah no way I'd  _ever_  want to be romantically involve with a guy!' But now every time I think about one, like what'd it be like to...I don't know, kiss one, hold hands with one or whatever, it like what's even the difference? Like, I'll look at Liv Tyler like "Wooow!!" But then I look at Nic Cage and it's the same reaction. And I don't even know what to do!"

Touchy Bro Moment number two, it seems.

You don't interrupt, just listening because you were in this same situation Once Upon A Time. Yes, he is rambling about something. Yes the something is something you could solve with a simple gesture of kissing him. Yes, you would be totally on board with that, but you want the opportunity to present itself in case your wrong and he's not asking anything from you other than advice.

Once he's done rambling, John looks at you with a pinch of distress in his eyes. "Is this feeling normal?" Oh my god, this kid is going to be the death of you.

You smile, "yeah, it's 110% normal to think about this shit. Hell, if I had a dime for every time Rose thought she wasn't falling for an alien vampire, I'd open a bank. I'd be a millionaire, making fucking movies and showing Rose how many hot alien vampires there are in the world. You just need experience that shit. Go out with a guy you like or something for a week and see how it goes." John sighs, like that wasn't the answer he was looking for.

"How do I know? I don't want to just ask a guy out and then dump him a week later because oh sorry I'm not actually into guys." There's a few second of silence as you think. "Well that was just an example, you know?"

"Yeah, I just wish there was someone who would be willing to help me. A guy." This kid was definitely dense. You roll your eyes, and scoot closer to him. "Well...I'm available?" You voice is nonchalant, like you just told him that there was a dog over there and that you sort of want to pet it. Except he's the dog and you still want to pet him. 

John snickers, but stops when he looks up and sees that you're serious. "Are you...comfortable with that? Do you think it could ruin our friendship?" You shrug again, taking a long drink of the warm beverage, as if it's going to give you some sort of super power. "I'm not too worried about that. I mean, we've been through enough that we can stick together right? Plus it's not even dating unless you want it to be. Right now, we can just experiment." The way you said that, sounded almost like ice in your stomach that the hot chocolate can't melt. But you didn't care if he was just using you to figure himself out and that it could be over the second it starts. You're doing this to help him, not fulfill your own stupid fantasies. 

John just stares at you for a second, like he's trying to figure out what to say without being offensive. "Dave...will you be my 'experiment?'" The word alone makes you feel a little awkward. His experiment. Like John's some kind of mad scientist. You smile, and hesitantly grab hold of his hand "Yeah." is your simple answer. And so it begins.

He breaks out into a smile, intertwining his fingers like he already knew he was gay. "Do I kiss you now?" John speaks a bit slower, like he's not sure if he wants to ask. Your smile fades a little, and your face is warm. Don't panic, stay cool, no big deal. "If you want to." 

Oh god you've been waiting for this moment for so long, and you feel like such a nerd for feeling this way. He's just kissing you, he's not on one knee proposing to you, or asking you to move in with him and adopt as many babies that will fit in one picture.

John slips off his glasses, "these will probably get in the way." After they're safely in his pocket, (even though you know it really won't) John looks at you almost expectantly. That little shit. He just wants to see you without your shades. He's seen you without them before, what gives. Nevertheless, you hesitantly slip them off.

He moves closer until your legs are touching each other, and your lips just a breath away. Your already nervous, and all he's doing is staring at your eyes with that stupid adorable grin, like he doesn't even realize how close you two are and John has been staring long enough to make you a tad uncomfortable.

You finally can't take it anymore, slipping your hand on the back of his neck and pushing him forward. In an instant, your lips are sealed, and it's everything you hoped for and more. John makes a quick squeak of surprise but kisses back in a matter of seconds.

Everything is perfect. The scenery, the occasion, the weather, the warm hot chocolate in both your bellies, and of course, the person you're with. You regret being a little stiff, but it's the first time you've officially kissed someone that was in fact a dude. 

This kiss ends after a few seconds. You both pull apart, but not very far. John whispers a soft "wow" and you can't help but smile to just yourself. You sit in silence for a minute or two, one hand in his, and the other still on his neck.

"I'm definitely into guys, unless it's just you."

That makes you laugh, full on laugh. At first it was you holding your breath, until you had to pull away so as to not breathe directly in his face. Not a scoff, chuckle or even giggle. Your eyes are tearing up. John eventually joins you, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you closer.

After the laughter dies down, you both sit like that for a minute, watching the sky. You're too busy looking for constellations to notice john squeezing your hand to get your attention. "Dave, Dave I just saw a falling star!" He points at the sky, and for a brief second you can see the very tail of it

"Well did you make a wish?" He nods, and looks at you. "I wished that you were my boyfriend." This kid. This fucking kid. Fuck this kid.

You wait a couple seconds, just looking at his dorky smile before you could collect your thoughts enough to say something clever, "Consider me your genie then, because your wish just got granted," he smiles even wider, grabbing your face and bringing you into another kiss.

Your name is Dave Strider. And you just bagged yourself the best Christmas gift of your entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my writing? Maybe you'll like my art! Check out my art blog at  
> the2tranger-things-in-life.tumblr.com


	2. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which John and Dave have their first love making session. 
> 
> Pretty much PWP

You're name is John Egbert, and you've been dating your boyfriend for at least a few months now.

It's early May and spring is just starting to take effect. Or...at least as much effect as it can here in the north. You'd estimate the temperature to be average at about 50° at the most. Which is a very comfortable temperature if anyone asked you.

If anyone asked your boyfriend however, "It's still too damn cold" would be a likely response.

You and Dave are sitting on your bed, watching a movie and snuggling; his arm around you and your arm around him. You lay your head down on his shoulder and gently kiss the side of his head, getting a good whiff of his hair. Typical, he smells like apples. You shouldn't be surprised.

Dave casually grabs the remote and pauses the movie just as you turn your attention back to the TV.

"Hey! I was watching-"

"Shut up"

You're slightly offended and straighten up so you can hit him upside the head, playfully of course, but the second you lift up your hand, he's got it already held in a tight grip. This isn't like Dave at all. He's usually so much more affectionate (even if he won't admit to it) and gentle. You open your mouth to ask him what the hell he's doing, but he's kissing before you can even take a breath.

You hardly protest, and kiss back as if it's instinct. At first it's slow, sweet and tender. Until Dave licks your top lip almost like he's challenging you to take this a far as you both can. You happily accept, your own tongue gracefully slipping in his mouth and tangling with his own.

He moves his hips around a bit, straddling onto you and somehow got ahold of your other hand, all without breaking the kiss for more than a few seconds. You struggle a bit, not used to bottoming during make out sessions, but you have a feeling he doesn't want to just make out this time.

Dave pulled back with a nip on your lip and, honestly, it's the hottest thing he's done to you in awhile. Your boyfriend takes off his shades and tosses them onto your nightstand. With your hand now free, you quickly take control.

You sit up and push his shoulders down, sitting on top of his hips like he did to you. He looks up at you, a little shocked (or maybe a lot, you can hardly tell with his flat expression half the time). You get as close as you can, the tip of your noses touching. In the deepest, huskiest voice you can muster, you whisper, "I win."

You hear him make the tiniest whimper, teasing him was so much fun. You know he's been silently begging for moments and opportunities like this. You're not even sure if you're ready to be doing that kind of stuff, even if it's with someone you trust like Dave.

After a few seconds of sitting like that and staring at each other, you can hear him scoff and you snap out of your daze. He's staring up at you with one of his sexy smirks that make your knees go weak.

He looks so beautiful like this, laid back, just for you and no one else. You can feel yourself getting hard just staring at those sparkly, lust filled red eyes.You know he gets bullies a lot for it, but the beauty of his eyes...it's such a shame he has to hide them. You stare at him, taking in every detail of his face. From his thin pale lips, to his sculpted jaw and cheekbones. You're too busy admiring him to notice when he gets you flat on your back again. You couldn't care less though; the look he gives you while he does it makes you feel weightless.

Dave leans in really close and whispers, " _I_ win"

He runs his hand up your face to take off your glasses, fold them, and set them neatly down by his own. As if to show off, Dave positions his legs, almost doing the splits right on your lap with his knees tucked under him. "When did you learn to do that?" You ask, somehow not surprised at his flexibility. "I've always been able to do this what are you talking about. How have you gone this long without you seeing me stretching my leg up super high just for you to notice. And of fucking course every time it does happen, you turn away the second I do it." His rambling and slight agitation makes you snicker. At least you can honestly say that you've never seen him do it instead of just lie to get a rise out of him. "Dude, you're so gay," Dave lays his hands down at the bottom of your stomach, fingertips slowly spreading under your shirt. "Only for you, babe," his voice comes out like silk, slow and smooth. He then lifts aforementioned shirt just above your chest.

You aren't very muscular, just enough to say you're in shape, though your boyfriend seems to enjoy the sight. He slips out a content sigh, like he's more then satisfied. The staring makes it hard to look at his face and even harder to look at anything else. Part of you feels kind of embarrassed being looked at so much. Within a few seconds of your scrambled brain, he yanks your shirt off and not only messes up your hair but tilts your glasses at an awkward angle.

As soon as it's off, he's kissing along your collarbone and on your chest. You make a surprised little noise but keep cool in attempt to simply catch up with Dave. Hesitantly, your virgin hands go down to cup at his butt, giving timid little squeezes. He responses immediately, grinding down on your lap.

The first thought in your mind is almost complete gibberish, like key mashes in your brain. You lean your head back, and massage your boyfriend ass a bit, relishing in this feeling. After a what feels like a couple minutes, you make a few more stammering moans and the hands on his ass move up to his back, patting down on it as if you want him to stop. Of course he does, but looks at your a bit intrigued. "Something wrong?"

"Yes something is wrong! You're going too fast! Do you _want_ my dick to explode and everything stops here?" He looks at you like you're an complete idiot, "John, do you really think you'll come from just grinding? Because, that'd be pretty fucking pathetic if that were the case, I'll admit. That and I'm not particularly fond of dick explosion on me."

You sigh again, he just didn't get it. Dave just smiles and bucks his hips against yours. He leans down and whispers, "Relax," into your ear, placing a kiss right on your neck as he pulls away. You swallow, loud enough for him to probably hear. Before Dave can pull away from you completely, you grab him by the back of the hair and pull his lips back to your jaw. There was no way to express how much you love your neck to be kiss, licked, massaged for just fondled in general. He catches on pretty quickly and leaves a trail of wet, open mouthed kisses from your jaw, all the way to the tip of your shoulder. Small whines bubble from your throat and you slowly grind up into him.

Dave's shirt is finally gone. He's lean, lithe even. You run your fingertips down the center of his chest and down his stomach, stopping at the button of his jeans. It'd be obvious to anyone that he looks just as hard as you are. Your shaky hands wrap around the hem of his pants, starting to undo them, but he pushes them away. The smile gracing his flushed red features asking you to be patient, and at the same time wanting to tease you. Dave slowly undoes his pants, slides them past his legs, leaving his black jeans at the end of the bed along with his socks. He looks so soft all over, you just want to kiss every inch of him. Once your eyes follow his hip bones to his underwear, you can't seem to tear them away. You can feel your mouth watering at the sight.

Hastily, you reach for the waistband and he once again pushes your hands away. He glances at your own groin and you immediately get the hint. Dave sits up to give you enough room to shimmy your pants halfway down your legs. He shakes his head and yanks them off the rest of the way, leaving them at the end of the bed with his own small pile of clothes.

Dave looks you over while biting his lip, your own eyes closed due to the embarrassment. You can feel the heat of his eyes on your ghost busters boxer-briefs and he chuckles. You sit up, still under Dave but at least it won't be such a literal pain in the neck to talk.

He's immediately on you, kissing your neck again, but much more needy this time and palming you. You're softly moaning and digging your nails into the sheets. You're so glad that you're alone.

Dave pulls back to nibble at your ear, "so who's topping?" You want to, you want to so bad. But in reality, he seems to have more experience. You shudder a bit, thinking about how this'll feel, and spread your legs under him. "You are."

He takes a deep breath, like the image gave him chills, and gently biting down on your neck. The sharp inhale you make only makes him bite harder. His hands rub at your thighs and trail up to the waistband of your underwear. The way he drags them down is absolute torture for you.

You're now completely exposed to him, and Dave is just eyeing you like a shiny new turntable. Or more accurately, eyeing your dick. He grabs a hold of it, squeezing just hard enough so it's feels heavenly. He leans down enough to kiss the base and you can feel more blood rushing south. He runs his nose along your entire length, delivering a soft peck to the head. You want to grab his hair and just shove your dick right in his fucking mouth before you cry from need. But instead, you grab his wrist and jerk him up for a kiss.

You were probably going to regret that later, but it's not like that was your only opportunity to get a blowjob from your boyfriend. He muffles a short protest and shoves you away from the kiss; you keep him from moving too far away from your face.

"I'm done waiting." you've changed your mind. Dave's definitely bottoming for this. Your free hand snakes around, resting on his lower back. Your fingers slip under his underwear and rub down to firmly cup his ass again. He makes a little surprised noise, but otherwise is quiet. Dave knows you well enough to understand when you're taking charge.

That same hand pulls down his undies. Your free hand pushes at his tummy a bit, a gesture for him to sit up. He does and you finally get a good look at him. Dave seems just as nervous and embarrassed as you are, eyes closed and brows a tad furrowed. Once again, his hip bones lead you right to his lovely length. You shiver and grab hold of it, your thump rubbing against the slit and smearing the pre-cum around the smooth skin.

"Dave," your voice is only a little bit above a whisper. He opens his eyes, and stares at you. "Do you have...the stuff." You can't believe that's what you're calling it. Could you sound more childish.

His aroused expression turns to confused for a bit, then he smiles and nods. Dave then leans over the edge of the bed to retrieve his backpack. You don't want to know why he has that kind of stuff on hand, but you assume he was preparing for this moment. Like he planned this whole thing. That's actually a weird thought.

When he comes back to face you, he's only holding a bottle of lubricant. "You didn't bring any protection?" You ask, looking almost scared. Everything you ever learned in any sex ed class has taught you has led to this moment. Everything has to be right.

He leans in closer, forehead resting against your own. "Were both virgins right? What would be the point?" The words flow past his lips so naturally, it makes your very core quake. You're not entirely sure that's how it works but if he's telling the truth about being a virgin then he shouldn't have any diseases right? You'll guess you'll just have to take a leap of faith and trust him. God, you hope he's right.

You make a small nod and gently take the bottle from him. You're so nervous; trembling and having absolutely no idea what you're doing.

Dave wraps his hand around the bottle along with yours, and with his thumb, pops it open. "It's okay, I got you." You don't know why he's talking like you're the one whose getting penetrated. Maybe because he's much more confident that he knows what he's doing. Regardless, you follow his lead.

Your lover holds out your own hand and dribbles the lube on your fingertips. "First you gotta prep me. You've fingered yourself before right?"

You swallow again, "Yeah a couple times." Okay but why do you have to do it? Why doesn't he do it? Is it to teach you at least the fundamentals of sex? Who fucking knows.

"Well that's essentially what you're gonna do to me. You just gotta get your fingers up there and start stretching so your dick doesn't rip me in half, okay?" He looks nervous, but somehow manages to do a dry, insincere chuckle.

"Dave, oh my god. I doubt it could do that without whatever it is you want me to do." Chill out, okay? He just wants to make sure it's good and doesn't hurt, don't be so harsh. Just to ease some of the tension, you kiss his neck, just under his jaw. You look down at his body as your dry hand rubs along his thigh and he opens his legs for you. It's still hard to get over just how gorgeous he looks. His hands lay loosely by his side, and he looks more terrified then you've ever seen him.

A few deep breaths out your mouth and your lips brushing against his neck. Your wet fingers reach down for his entrance and you circle around it a bit. "Relax, okay?" You whisper to him, and maybe a little bit to yourself. Your middle finger enters him first, and the noise he makes...your heart skips a beat. A couple seconds later, your ring finger joins second. He's so unbelievably tight, you can easily feel that from the way he constricts your fingers alone. Kisses from your own lips gently dapple his neck as you begin scissoring. Dave makes another one of those creaking moans and wraps his arms around your neck. After a few minutes, you finally add a third finger. "Tell me when you're ready," you can feel his pulse on your lips. Somehow your own anxiety of the situation has faded, and all you want to focus on is pleasing him.

Another few minutes pass and he nods, seeming to have lost his words in the moment. A fluttering sensation blooms in your chest. You pull out of him and leave several more kisses and even playful nips on the crook of his neck.

At this point, you've already caught on to what you need to do. You sit up and grab the bottle of lube, drizzling it onto your palm and rubbing it onto your length, fingertips practically tingling with excitement.

As soon as you're all coated and slippery, you rub the length of your dick against his entrance. Dave nods again and you press in.

You don't get even halfway in before he starts making noises that sound more painful than pleasured. You stop immediately moving.

"Shh, it's okay, whenever you're ready." you try to hide how good his tightness feels around you in order to comfort him. It felt so...magnificent. So right, like you were meant to be no where else but right here, between his hips.

When you look over at him, his eyes are filled with tears that threaten to leak. You kiss by his eyes, cheekbones and nose, laying your hands on his sides. It takes several long minutes before his muscles start to relax under you. You savor each second, feeling like you could orgasm from just being inside him. You push the rest of the way in him and he tenses up again. You can't even concentrate enough to give him small praises and comforting words anymore, all you can do is kiss him and wait.

Several more sweet minutes later and he makes a nod that you barely notice. Slowly, you pull out, and just as slowly, push back in. He makes a small whimper that you can't decipher its meaning. Instead of asking, you kiss along his collarbone, suckling and leaving a small bruise.

After a small waiting period, you make another pull out-push in movement and can't stifle you soft moan. Dave makes a small shudder noise and you can only assume he's okay. Mostly because you're afraid that if your try talking, more moans will spill from your mouth.

Eventually you find an agonizingly (at least for you) slow pace. His noises are slowly moving into more pleased moans and he's even whispered your name a few times. You, however, are embarrassed to admit that you may have drooled a bit on his arm. He doesn't seem to notice and if he did, he didn't care enough to say anything.

Your pace quickens up and both your noises start to escalate into something just a tad louder. Dave's sounds are more...quiet though. He still makes the noises, but it's as if he's afraid someone will hear. It doesn't matter to you. As long as he's enjoying himself, you couldn't care less if he was quiet or not.

At some point though, you push in a little further and harder then your previous thrusts and he's makes a noise that sounds kind of adorable. Louder than what he's done previously but still quiet enough to only stay in this room, you're sure. You know what triggered the noise and you can assume that was *the* "sweet spot" you hit. In which case, you want to hit that a lot more.

And you do, and the noises he makes are absolutely angelic to your ears. In no time at all, you climax, being able to pull out of him in time for it to spill over his stomach. It takes a little bit, but you finally notice Dave just staring at you.

"You didn't even..." He's out of breath, panting and looking almost disappointed.

You shush him again and grab his throbbing dick. "I'll take care of you, don't worry." He looks like he's worrying, tense and almost pouting.

It takes less then two minutes of lovingly stroking him before his softly erupts in your hand and releasing one last beautiful noise from his throat. You gently lay yourself beside him, snuggling up to his side. Dave is the first to break the silence. "Fuck...."

A breathy chuckle is his response, along with a soft "Yeah."

"You're cool with me sleeping here tonight right?"

"Call your Bro first. Dad should be fine with it."

Dave struggles to reach over to his pants and grab his phone from his pocket. He dials the number and sets it on speaker, laying the device between your heads.

"What." He sounds just as apathetic as always.

"Hey Bro, I'm staying at John's tonight." It's not a question, not asking permission.

A few seconds of silence pass between them along with some shuffling. "Didja finally fuck him?"

There's a soft chuckle from Dave's end and he stares at you for a bit. "A little backwards, bro"

A scoff from Dave's brother. "Alright. See you at home."

"Got it." And he hangs up. The lack of affection between the two of them always confused you. It's none of your business.

You snicker a bit as he tosses his phone to the end of the bed. "You two are weird." Hey, you said it was none of your business, not that you weren't going to comment on it. "Says the one that still has jizz in his hand." Dave quickly retorts back. You don't even open your eyes, "shhhh, I'm too sleepy for this."

"Fine, princess." He snuggles up to your chest. You can feel your own spunk on his stomach, but you don't really care. The smell of sweat, semen and apples lull you to sleep.

Thank god it's Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my writing? Maybe you'll like my art! Check out my art blog at  
> the2tranger-things-in-life.tumblr.com


End file.
